Ti sento vivere
by HikariKanna
Summary: Dedicata a Ken e Yolei,sulle note di questa bellissima canzone


ò io che sclero in continuazione,però mi vengono sempre in mente nuove fanfiction!E questa è dedicata a Kenyako,che in realtà non è proprio una delle mie coppie preferite,e appunto per questo ho deciso di dedicare loro questa piccola song-fiction. Spero che sia di vostro gradimento…io la dedico a Sora89 e Miya,che sto imparando a conoscere meglio!E ovviamente a tutte le fan di Ken,che sono molto numerose!

Ti Sento Vivere

Non so che cosa fare…il sonno se n'è andato e non tornerà…un vetro da cui guardare il silenzio fermo della città…

Mi è successo ancora…porca miseria, non ci posso pensare!Sarà la quarta volta che mi sveglio stanotte…ma che cosa mi succede?

Uff…sono le sei…non riuscirò mai a riaddormentarmi,quindi tanto vale rassegnarsi…e poi,so già che,anche se mi addormentassi,sognerei te, la persona che mi fa stare sveglio…

Fuori fa freddo…non faccio in tempo a scrivere il tuo nome sulla finestra carica d'umidità che già è scomparso…

E ti vorrei chiamare,sì,però a quest'ora ti arrabbierai…e poi,per cosa dire?A metà io so che mi bloccherei…

Vorrei chiamarti….anche solo per sentirti sbadigliare e dire con la tua voce "Ken,ma che vuoi a quest'ora!"…sei dolce anche quando ti arrabbi!

Però…non ce la farei mai…primo,perché sono ancora le sei e tu mi manderesti al diavolo…secondo,perché tanto ci vediamo fra un po' per una riunione degli ormai ex-digiprescelti…terzo,non riuscirei a parlarti…so che dovrei farmi forza,so che dovrei credere in me stesso…ma sono pessimista di natura…

Perché non è facile,forse nemmeno utile…certe cose chiare dentro,poi non escono…restano…restano…vorrei dirti,vorrei,ti sento vivere…in tutto quello che faccio e non faccio ci sei…mi sembra che tu sia qui…sempre …vorrei dirti,vorrei,ti sento vivere…dovunque guardo ci sei tu,ogni discorso sempre tu,ogni momento io ti sento sempre più…

Sospiro e cancello il "ko" che ancora stava sulla finestra…devo dirtelo,Miyako,non posso andare avanti così!Daisuke continua a incitarmi…ma è facile per lui parlare! Era il digiprescelto del coraggio!

Mi alzo dal letto e mi vado a sedere lì dove ti sei seduta tu,quella vigilia di Natale…sembra ieri,eppure sono quasi tre anni…tre anni che ti conosco,e tre anni che mi piaci! Sembra un secolo…lì si sedeva anche Wormmon,che fingeva di essere te e io che dovevo dichiararmi a lui,che in teoria era te…Sorrido ancora al ricordo,sono tre anni anche che Wormmon è tornato a Digiworld…

Sette meno un quarto…fra quindici minuti la mia famiglia si ricorderà che esistono il lavoro e la scuola…purtroppo!Ormai andarci è diventato quasi un martirio,stare tutti i giorni vicino a te e non riuscire a esprimere ciò che il mio cuore silenziosamente urla. E invece niente!A volte vorrei quasi ritornare ad essere l'Imperatore,che non aveva problemi ad esprimere i suoi pensieri…e poi,ci penso e mi dico che se fossi ancora l'Imperatore,non avrei mai conosciuto il tuo lato gentile!E allora mi dico che è meglio così,che forse è stato il destino a volere che m'innamorassi di te!Sì,ma si sbrigasse anche a far sì che anche tu provi qualcosa per me!Lo vorrei tanto!Sono le sette…è meglio muoversi…ora che ci penso,oggi però non c'è scuola!Sono iniziate le vacanze di Natale e oggi dobbiamo riunirci a casa di Izzi!Meno male…non sarei riuscito a stare a scuola con te affianco che mi sorridi e che probabilmente non provi nulla per me!D'altronde,come potresti?Ti ho tanto combattuta prima e adesso il Fato ha voluto giocarmi questo strano scherzo…Il telefono sta squillando…non ho proprio voglia di rispondere!

"Ken!Sei sveglio?"

"Sì,mamma!"

"Bene,senti…ti hanno chiamato Takeru e Hikari,ti verranno a prendere tra venti minuti!Quindi cerca di sbrigarti!"

"Va bene,ma'!"

Che cosa vogliono ora?Beati loro che sono fidanzati da sei mesi;che cosa ne possono capire loro!

Venti minuti dopo…

Hikari:"Ciao Ken!Allora,sei pronto?"

"Ciao ragazzi!Che ci fate qui?"

Takeru:"Ce l'hai chiesto tu di venirti a prendere!Non dovevamo andare a casa di Izzi insieme?"

"Che cretino…me n'ero completamente dimenticato!"

Hikari:"Non fa niente,però muoviti ad infilare quel giubbotto!"

Ecco cosa volevano…ormai c'ho anche l'amnesia!Ma l'amore quanti effetti collaterali porta?

A vedere me,sembra che ne porti più degli aspetti positivi!

A vedere Tk e Kari,sembra sia fatto solo di aspetti positivi…sospiro,con loro due ti senti sempre un terzo incomodo!

Le vie del centro sono piene di negozi già da ora sfavillanti di luci e colori…si vede l'atmosfera natalizia!

Hikari:"Ehi,guardate!Ma quella laggiù non è Miyako?"

Il mio cuore avrà perso trecento battiti,credo. Sei proprio tu…stai facendo scaricare alcune merci per il negozio dei tuoi genitori…Takeru e Hikari si avvicinano subito per aiutarti…scherzate e ridete insieme…io non riesco a muovermi neanche.

Seduta lì a parlare con i tuoi amici,che bella sei…mi sembra d'impazzire…per essere lì con te non so che darei…

Si vedrebbe che mi piaci anche a miriametri di distanza…stringo un foglietto nella tasca…è una specie di dichiarazione d'amore,avevo intenzione di dartela oggi…

Ti vorrei far vedere tutti i miei foglietti e le lettere che ti vorrei spedire,ma non ho il coraggio e non so perché…

Miyako:"Ciao,Ken-chan!Dai,sbrighiamoci sennò faremo tardi da Izzi!"

"S-sì…"

Takeru e Hikari sorridono…penso che ormai l'abbiano capito pure loro,e pensare che hanno 14 anni,quindi due in meno di noi!

È pur vero che si conoscono da sei anni…sì,ma adesso non m'importa di loro!

Arriviamo a casa di Izzi…ci sono tutti,manca solo quel ritardatario di Daisuke,come al solito. Izzi(o meglio la madre) ci offre gentilmente una tazza di cioccolata calda…ci voleva proprio!

Il foglietto è ancora in tasca…pronto a essere letto…

Hikari:"Ehm…Izzi,perché ci hai chiamati a casa tua oggi?"

Izzi:"Niente di particolare…volevo solo riunire un po' i digiprescelti…sai,col fatto che ormai quasi tutti facciamo scuole diverse,non c'è più tempo per vederci!"

Takeru:"Fiuuu….e noi che pensavamo chissà quale disastro!"

All'affermazione di Tk molti ridono…ridono ancora di più quando arriva Daisuke tutto affannato!

Daisuke:"Scusate per il ritardo!"

Tutti:"Ah,tanto ci siamo abituati!"

Daisuke:"Però…vi ho portato una sorpresa!Indovinate…"

Hikari:"Mmm…la tua fidanzata?"

Daisuke:"Non ti tradirei mai,tesoro!"

Al che Takeru si arrabbia e dice:"Jun?"

Vediamo Matt e Sora rabbrividire…

Daisuke:"Certo che no!"

Joe:"E allora chi?"

Daisuke:"Direttamente dall'America…Mimi e Michael!"

Tu strilli di gioia perché finalmente rivedi Mimi…o forse è perché rivedi Michael?

Il padrone di casa sorride felice…sono anni che gli piace Mimi!

Tutti:"Mimi!"

Mimi:"Ciao ragazzi!Volevamo farvi una sorpresa,però Dai-kun ci ha battuti sul tempo!"

Takeru:"Ma come facevate a sapere che eravamo qui?"

Ora interviene Michael,scocciato:"In realtà non lo sapevamo! È che lei voleva vedere il _suo _Izzi!"

Mimi e Izzi diventano di un colore indecifrabile…mentre TU vai a consolare Michael! Hikari mi osserva e improvvisamente mi sento trascinare in uno sgabuzzino.

Takeru:"Quand'avrai intenzione di dichiararti?"

"C-cosa!"

Hikari nel frattempo porta qui un'altra persona…casualmente tu…

Hikari:"Miya,credo che Ken abbia qualcosa da dirti!"  
Takeru" Forse è meglio se parlate da soli!Dai,Hikari-chan vieni!"

Hikari e Takeru escono e ci chiudono a chiave!Ora che esco fuori li ammazzo!

"Che cosa dovevi dirmi,Ken?"

"Ecco…io…"

Perché non è facile…forse nemmeno utile…certe cose chiare dentro poi non escono…restano…restano…

"Dai!Non ti vorrai perdere i festeggiamenti per il ritorno di Mimi!"

Io nel frattempo ti guardo…dicono che tu non sia bella…non ci credo!Forse non sarai bella fuori,però dentro sei la persona più affascinante che io conosca!

"KEN!Insomma,hai sedici anni e non trovi il coraggio di dirmi questa cosa che mi devi dire!"

"L'età non c'entra…"

"E allora che c'è?"

"Miya…io…ti piace Michael?"

"Ma che c'entra ora?"  
INFATTI!Ma come mi è venuto!

"Io…scusa…non ho nessun diritto di intervenire nella tua vita…"

"Oh…che cos'è questo foglietto?"

E proprio ora doveva cadere!Cerco di raccoglierlo,ma tu sei più agile di me…e lo inizi a leggere…ora che pesco Kari e Tk!

Vorrei dirti…vorrei…ti sento vivere in tutto quello che faccio e non faccio ci sei…mi sembra che tu sia qui sempre…vorrei dirti…vorrei…ti sento vivere…

Forse dovrei dirti qualcosa…insomma,quel foglietto cerca di spiegare quello che provo…pensavo che con una lettera sarebbe stato più semplice e invece è ancora più difficile!

"A-aspetta…Miyako…ehm…in realtà non è proprio così…"

"Ah…capisco…pensavo…pensavo che esprimessero quello che provi davvero…evidentemente mi sbagliavo…scusami…"

Perché stai piangendo? Ti abbraccio un bel po' impacciato…e cerco di capire il perché delle tue lacrime…

"S-scusa…io…io pensavo di avere una possibilità e invece…ma in fondo è comprensibile!Sei molto carino e io…"

"Sei la persona più dolce del mondo e io…io sono il più cretino del mondo!"

Tu alzi gli occhi…adesso è arrivato il momento…devo dirti tutto.

"Miya…io…credo di volerti davvero bene…ma non come amica…quello che sto cercando di dirti è che…sì insomma…tu…ecco…"

"…mi piaci,Ken…"

Non per niente avevi la pietra della sincerità…

"Anche tu,Miyako…anche tu…"

Penso che rimanderò l'esecuzione di Takeru e Hikari…adesso capisco come si sentono loro…e adesso sì che passerò un bel Natale…senza rimpianti e senza preoccupazioni!Non so da dove mi sia venuto il coraggio di baciarti adesso,però questo ricompensa tutte le mie elucubrazioni mentali!

Ti amo,Miyako…davvero…e sono contentissimo che tu mi ricambi…e Michael può andare al diavolo,visto che tanto Mimi ama Koushiro.

Aveva ragione Daisuke….soltanto i coraggiosi riescono ad arrivare là dove nemmeno gli angeli riescono a volare…

Sinceramente l'ultima frase l'ho sentita da qualche parte,ma non mi ricordo dove…però è bellissima e volevo inserircela per forza…è la mia prima song-fiction e credo che non sia uscita poi tanto male!Il giudizio però spetta a voi,naturalmente!Fatemi sapere che cosa ne pensate!

Un bacio

HikariKanna


End file.
